This invention relates to a garage door construction, and more particularly, to a garage door comprised of multiple panels hinged along their horizontal edges to one another whereby the panels may be articulated with respect to one another when moving from the door closed to the door open position and vice versa. More particularly, this invention relates to a garage door construction comprised of reinforced polymeric panels hinged along their horizontal edges to one another. Additionally, the hinges may be decoupled or coupled at a field assembly site by articulating adjacent hinged panels with respect to one another at an angle exceeding the maximum angle of articulation associated with normal operation of the door.
Heretofore, garage doors have been fabricated from wood, steel or composite materials. Such garage doors are typically manufactured from a series of rectangular, horizontal panels which are aligned one over the other to form a vertical, multiple panel door. Hinges connect the horizontal edges of adjacent panels so that the panels may articulate one with respect to the other when the door is moved from the closed to the open position or vice versa
Construction of such doors using wood panels has been useful; however, the wood often deteriorates or rots and the surface of the wood must constantly be repaired, such as by painting. Utilization of steel panels also has some disadvantages. Steel panels require significant attention because they may rust. Additionally, the panel surfaces on steel panels often easily dent and thus become unsightly.
It has been proposed to use polymeric materials for the formation of a garage door having multiple hinged panels. For example, Overhead Door Corp. of Dallas, Tex., offers an door panel having an expanded urethane center core and an outside vinyl coating or skin. Other manufacturers offer similar types of door panels manufactured from polymeric materials.
Nonetheless, there have remained problems with respect to such doors. The mechanical integrity of such doors is difficult to maintain. The manufacturing processes may be expensive and complex. Consequently, there has developed the need for an improved garage door construction.